Vision of the future
by Rolephant
Summary: Sequel to One-shot. Alex is back in 2008 and is coming to terms with the death of Gene Hunt and trying to fit back in with 21st century life. But are the 80's and its 'fictitious constructs' done with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Vision of the future**

Chapter 1 – Vision of the past.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ashes to ashes. BBC Wales and Kudos do.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my first Ashes fic called one-shot. If you haven't read it then please do it's only 1700 words and won't take 5 minutes. This follows straight on from that one. I want to thank rantandrumour for helping me with this and inspiring this fic and keeping me company at 3am coming up with mad theories about season 3.**

Alex put on a weak smile and waved goodbye to her daughter and Evan. "I want to stay with mum, some thing's up" she heard Molly say.

"She's just woken from a coma Scrap, she's bound to find things a bit strange to start with"

Alex couldn't make out what was said next. Not long after she drifted to sleep. Her dreams plagued with moments she'd spent with Gene. The vault, Chaz Kales restaurant, Luigis, her flat and of course when he'd been shot and told her he loved her.

A few hours later she awoke from her tormented dreams. It was 7am and Evan and Molly would be back in a couple of hours. She decided to be strong in front of them, Gene had made the sacrifice albeit unknowingly and Alex wasn't going to waste it. If she'd learnt anything from the 80's and the demise of her parents was that she had to spend more time with her own daughter. Molly was growing up so fast and Alex didn't want to miss any of it.

Wanting something to occupy her other than Gene, she switched on the plasma TV which was on a nearby table to her right. The early breakfast news was on. She caught the date in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. She'd only been out 3 weeks. She'd spent over 2 years in the early 80's.

A little while later, halfway through bargain hunt, Molly came bounding into the room followed by Evan. He looked at her apologetically. "She refused to go to school, been badgering me since 6am to bring her to you"

Molly went up to her giving Alex a hug. "Not like you to be up so early on a school day Molls" Alex joked.

Molly smiled "Just glad you're alright mum. I was worried about you yesterday. You didn't seem too pleased to be back."

"Sorry about that, I'd only just woke up and I wasn't really altogether" she lied.

Evan went up to Molly and put an arm round her. "See Scrap" he said, gently squeezing her shoulder "I told you she'd be ok didn't I?"

Alex forced a smile and nodded. "Well I will be when I get out of here. Speaking of which..."

A doctor walked in the room.

"Ah Ms Drake, glad to see you are awake. I'm Dr Naismith. You had us worried for a while there" He picked up a clipboard " You seem to be doing remarkably well"

Alex cut to the chase. "When will I be able to leave here?" She asked eagerly.

"Well it all depends on you. If you recover as quickly as you seem to be you could be out in as little as a fortnight."

Alex's face lit up. "Seriously?"

"Of course you will be required to return for check-ups and scans to ensure there's no permanent damage. It will however be a while before you can return to work" He carried on. "One step at a time though eh?"

"You hear that Molls, I'll be home soon" The both smiled widely. Alex took in her daughters happy face wondering how she had ever forgotten it.

The following weeks dragged on for what seemed forever. The only highlights for Alex were the removal of what Molly had dubbed 'the turban', her head bandage and that she'd been allowed to wear her own clothes from the second week. Due to the fact she had trouble sleeping because of the dreams she had about her former DCI and the fact she kept getting bad headaches she was kept in for 3 weeks.

The dreams were getting no better and no easier to handle when she awoke and she was grateful for the sleeping tablets which allowed her dreamless sleep.

She counted down the days until she could leave. She was able to go home as long as Evan was there for a few days to look after her and hopefully go back to some sort of normality.

The day arrived that she could leave. She'd packed up her belongings in a holdall and waited to be taken out of the hospital for the first time since she awoke from the coma.

Molly rushed ahead into the room. "Looking forward to finally getting out of this place mum?" she asked Smiling "I can't wait to have you back in the house again" she finished, hugging Alex.

Evan and a hospital porter walked in with a wheelchair.

"It's ok I can walk" she muttered embarrassed.

"Hospital regulations missus." The porter said in what sounded like an oft aired tone. "We have to ensure you leave here safely."

She nodded and got in the wheelchair just wanting to get out of the place as soon as possible Evan picked up her bag and they made their way to the hospital car park. The sky was grey and it was raining heavily. Molly held an umbrella over the both of them. Alex didn't care, about the weather just glad to be out in the fresh air for once. On the drive back Alex sat in the back of Evan's car with Molly. She was having trouble recalling what her house looked like. She only seemed to picture her flat above Luigi's restaurant. The car pulled up outside her house which became familiar again instantly. Evan opened the door as Molly brought in the bag and yelled "Welcome home mum!" They went into the living room where a home made banner displaying the same sentiments adorned one of the walls.

The room was very smart. Black leather sofas, some exposed brickwork round the fireplace, dark oak flooring and a wall length bookcase crammed with books of all sizes and colours. It all flooded back to her. She sat down on one of the sofas, ,Molly sat next to her, resting her head on Alex's shoulder, Evan was in the kitchen making tea.

Alex was home, in 2008 with her loved ones. This was what she wanted, what she fought for wasn't it?

Getting back into a routine was hard for her. She'd gotten used to doing things of her own accord. She'd forced a protesting Molly to school. "I'll be here when you get back. I'm not exactly going anywhere"

Despite Alex only being allowed home due to the fact Evan was looking after her. He had to leave for an emergency meeting. Alex reassured him she'd be ok and spent the day watching daytime TV, talk shows and bad Australian soaps. She couldn't bear to watch any more and started work on the dinner as Molly and Evan would be back soon. Whilst doing so she began to wonder about the Fenchurch East team. Were they real? She doubted they were but stranger things had happened that's for sure. She wasn't sure about Gene and Ray due to their very unhealthy lifestyles but surely if they were real Chris and Shaz might still be around. She'd have to look into that when she got back to work and got to look through the files.

It had been a week since Alex had been home and she was finally getting back into the routine, however today Evan had to take her to the hospital for a check up as she wasn't allowed to drive.

She had fought with Molly earlier that day, who refused to go to school and wanted to come along too. Alex had told her she'd missed too much school already and she had her SAT's coming up

She explained that it was just a normal dull check up and that she'd text Molly to let her know how it went.

She got to the hospital in plenty of time, had a scan and spoke to the doctor about how she was doing. He was impressed with her progress and how her scar was healing. Much to her annoyance still not well enough to go back to work or start driving again just yet. "You were only in a coma a month ago, these things take time and you're improving really well already" he explained.

"That as well maybe but if I have to see much more of Jeremy Kyle I will go mad!" she half joked.

"If you carry on improving the way you are then you'll be back to normal in no time. However I'm sure that you'll be pleased to hear I don't feel you need looking after any more. I'll just prescribe you some more painkillers and sleeping tablets."

"I'm sure Evan will be pleased to hear that"

She left the doctors office a while later and Evan was waiting outside. "Well how did it go?" he asked passing her a cup of tea.

"Not bad, you don't have to babysit me any more at least, no driving or work yet though. I have to go get my medication, so if you want to go for a smoke in the entrance then I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes."

He nodded in agreement. "Ok don't be too long we need to pick up Molly soon"

"Yes _Dad_!" she replied sarcastically walking off with a short wave.

Wandering down the wards she heard some commotion.

"SIR! You can't smoke indoors! I've told you before!" Yelled a nurse . "It's against the law!"

"What the 'ell are you on about woman! I'm a police officer! I'd know if there were a law against it!"

Alex froze just before she could see into the ward. She recognised the familiar Mancunian accent. It couldn't be could it? No impossible. He was a fictitious construct and sadly for her a deceased one at that.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the ward doors. She had to find out.

**Yes this is me being evil (probably from hanging around too much with rantandrumour!) hope you enjoyed it and I know it's been a long time coming but hope it was worth the wait. Please review as they mean a lot to me when you do and see you next time hopefully, thanks :)**

**Rolephant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to rantandrumour for many reasons including our lets find songs that fit ashes, the lets steal Alex's couch and the magic 50p of sadism and the Euro of doom. I also want to thank all those who reviewed/favourited this**

Chapter 2 – Tomorrows bloody world

Alex pushed the doors open and watched a harassed looking nurse leave a bed near the back of the room. Making her way there she saw a man in the bed. As impossible and improbable as it seemed it was definitely "Gene?" Alex asked tentatively walking up to him. Gene turned to face her. The cigarette he'd been refused to light fell from his lips. He looked no older than he did when she had known him in the 80's. "Bolls?!" he sounded shocked but also relieved to see someone he knew in this weird place.

". How are you here?" she stammered. " I saw you....die in 83" she ended quietly, tears welling up from the memory, she sat down in a chair next to him not trusting herself to stand for much longer.

"I know love"he said gently, noticing how much it had affected her. "But when I died I ended up here" he gestured around the room "Where is 'here' anyway? It looks like tomorrows bloody world in this place" he asked.

"Well.. I think the better question would be when" she answered slowly.

Gene wore his trademark pout , eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that miss fruitcake?"

Alex took a moment to work out how to break it to him. "Do you remember when the King Douglas lane robbery took place and we had that row in your office. When I told you I was from the future" she trailed off.

"I remember.. I hated you for that. I thought we were unbreakable and then you go and say that."

They never spoke of what Alex had said in the office that day. They had some unspoken agreement that they wouldn't mention that day again. She had said what he had taken as being the worst thing she could have, but then he had shot her and he blamed himself even though she told him it wasn't his fault. When she'd woken from her coma she was distraught. "How could you be there! How dare you pull me back in this...this.. place!. I was with her, with my Molly and you had to bring me back!" she had yelled at him thumping his chest, tears streaming, she collapsed in his arms emotion had left her exhausted not to mention just waking up from the coma and her side being painful. In the end she had resigned herself to her fate and had told the police that Gene hadn't shot her intentionally and everything went on the way it had. The Manc lion was back in charge and she was back to trying to find a way to her daughter again.

"Well I wasn't lying." She said. "It's the 24th of August 2008" She took a newspaper off of the next patients table to show him.

"Bloody hell" he whispered. "I suppose I knew in a way. There's no way you'd see any of this in 83" pointing to the advanced equipment in the ward. He tried to keep calm but it was overwhelming, he was suppose to be dead and instead ended up being in the future??

"So.." he started trying to sound normal. "No fags indoors? 'o came up with that? And 'ow come you 'ere anyway?"

"No smoking in public places has been a law since 1st of July last year. Lots of people have given up because of it but it's killing pubs and social clubs. And I'm here because I was in a coma, which took me to the 80's and woke up when you died and I came back for a check up, heard you and came in to see if it was true." she suddenly realised something and pulled her mobile phone out of her jacket and scrolled through to Evans number. "Evan something has come up go get Molly from school will you? No every thing's fine I found an old friend here and I want to catch up. I'll get a taxi back in a little while. Thanks, bye" she put the phone back in her pocket.

"What was that? Looked like a toy radio" he asked looking bemused.

" Mobile phone, everyone has them these days, you can call people, send them short written messages and even go on the internet."

"inter what?"

"Oh uh never mind I'll explain another time. So how long have you been here?" she asked

"Few days, bloody woman over there won't let me smoke, won't let me get out of 'ere cos I don't remember what 'appened and I don't 'ave a place to go."

"You don't remember what happened?" she said suddenly hoping he hadn't forgotten what he had told her.

"No but if I told 'em I got shot in the chest in 83 and woke up 'ere then I think I'd be put in the nut 'ouse wouldn't I? Besides no bullet wound"

"Well if it's just a case of getting you out of here then you could always stay at mine for a while" Alex offered.

"Nah, don' wanna impose meself" he mumbled

"Where else are you going to go? I'll go find a nurse and let them know shall I?" she got up slowly to give him time to protest if he wanted to.

"Thanks Bolls" he muttered quietly. She went over to the nurse who had yelled at Gene earlier and told her. She seemed glad that she wouldn't be stuck with him for too much longer. She seemed to take longer than Gene could fathom to talk to the nurse and all became clear a few minutes later Alex came back with a wheelchair.

"I am not getting in that! I'll walk thanks" he said getting up.

"Nope the nurse said you could leave the bed but only if you get in this. You've only been out of coma a few days. Of course if you don't want a smoke than that's fine, stay here" she smiled evilly.

Seeing that the nurse was watching them he got into the chair muttering something about 'bloody hospital regulations' and how 'women were bossing him around too much'. She found the nearest open space, a small paved area with a couple of benches.

"I ought to be going home soon, Molly will probably be worried" she said as Gene lit up.

"yer daughter?" she nodded. " I see what you meant by her being far away from yeh now. Is she gonna be ok with me staying?"

" I reckon so, I'll tell her tonight. Maybe I'll bring her to visit if she agrees during the weekend."

After Gene had finished smoking she wheeled him back to the ward. The nurse came up to them and told Gene he could leave on the 1st of September provided he stay with Alex.

They agreed and Alex wrote her address down and went to say goodbye to Gene.

"Any idea on when yeh might visit next?" Gene asked hopefully

"Maybe tomorrow if you're good" she teased knowing full well she'd be there once she'd got Molly to school. She kissed him on the cheek and made her way out giving a short wave before she left the ward. She left Gene trying to make sense of everything she told him that day.

She hailed a taxi and got back to her house.

"Hi Molls" she greeted her daughter once she was inside the house.

"Mum where were you?"

"Didn't Evan tell you? I saw an old friend at the hospital, I wanted to catch up a bit" she explained.

Evan came into the room. "Oh hey you're back, I'd better be off then. I have a few cases to read through" he said grabbing his jacket.

"I'm sorry Evan" Alex said as he left.

"It's fine, really." he assured her as he left the house.

She went back into the sitting room when he had gone where Molly was waiting for her. "So who was this friend?" she asked as Alex sat down next to her.

"I used to work with him a few years ago at the station. He was my boss for a while. He's a good man, thing is Molls is that they'll only let him out of hospital if he stays with someone for a bit, he hasn't got any family here and thought maybe it'd be ok for him to stay for a while. I'm sure you'd like him." she knew she was asking a lot, bringing a strange man into the house and hoping Molly would be ok with this, especially as she and Molly hadn't spent much time together yet.

"As long as I can come to the hospital to see him first." she said still thinking "I think it'd be good for you to have some company at home when I'm at school now that Evan has gone"

Alex looked surprised. "You sure?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah besides you never bring friends home. It's about time I met some. I was beginning to think you hadn't got any" she teased.

Alex grinned and hit her with a cushion and a cushion fight ensued.

Next morning Alex headed to the hospital from the school and found Gene already awake and moaning at the poor nurse again. This time because she had found his hidden hip flask. "It'll interfere with the medication!" she explained taking the flask away.

"Gene" called Alex hoping to take his attention off what the nurse was now doing with his precious single malt (tipping it down a sink).

"Bolls, did you see what that philistine just did with me whiskey!" Apparently her plan hadn't worked.

"I'll make sure we have plenty when you come to mine" she assured him wondering how long it'd take him to figure out that sentence also meant Molly had agreed.

"You'd better, decent single malt too.. wait .." He worked it out. "She said it was alright?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah she reckons I could use the company while she's at school. She's coming with me tomorrow to meet you. I've told her a lot about you" she said

"All good I 'ope" he joked.

Alex went round to get the wheelchair. "Of course" she said "Want to go for a smoke?"

"Thought you'd never ask Bolly kecks" he said smiling gratefully.

**Thanks to all those who got this far, reviews are greatly appreciated. No cliff hanger this time and hopefully I'm going to update again sometime this week as I cant upload this weekend as I'm away on the final phase of my army application a weekend in Scotland doing far to much exercise and getting shouted at a lot haha wish me luck! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes it's finally here! Weeks in the making! Thanks for all the reviews, thanks as always to rantandrumour who made my day by me making her day and forcing me to write this by projecting her voice in my head demanding me to write and for coming up with Tracey's surname. I also want to thank theHuntgoeson for the details on Alex's car and the chat about the giant German Euro of doom haha! Coincidently 'the secret smoking spot' mentioned was a place me and a friend used to go to smoke and talk about important stuff. Also if you get to watch the hallelujah trail do so it's a pretty funny film.**

Chapter3 – The great escape

As promised Molly had come to visit him the next day. Gene had found her to be a lot like her mum. They got on very well. She found him funny and he told her many a story of the times he and Alex had worked together. He found her more appreciative of his jokes, smart and more mature than he was at her age or even now if he were honest. Alex was relived that they got on, meaning less drama when Gene moved in. They had no idea how long he would be staying.

Alex had found Genes modern day warrant card and had to fight not to laugh when she saw that he was a DI in 2008 not a DCI. He was furious when he found out. Though it appeared he'd be working along side Alex and had chosen to transfer there as Sam and Alex both had. They decided to keep any of the 'time travel' discussion to a minimum and only at what they had dubbed 'the secret smoking spot' which to Genes relief he was now permitted to walk to as long a Alex accompanied him. The last day of august had sped round very quickly for Alex but not quick enough for Gene. Alex rushed around getting the spare room ready for Gene's arrival the next day. She'd stocked the drinks cabinet with a couple of bottles of whiskey and even got hem a couple of packs of Marlborough knowing he was almost out of the cigarettes he had at the hospital. Though house rules meant he'd have to smoke outside. She didn't let Evan so it wasn't fair to let Gene.

The 1st of September rolled around and Gene was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie. He sat on the edge of the bed just like Alex had done waiting for Molly and Evan to come get her.

She was late. He checked the clock. 1.15pm. She was supposed to be there at 1pm. He was getting a little worried. What if she didn't want him staying with her? If not, what had he done? and where would he go?

At 1.20pm Alex came bursting into the ward, Gene saw that she'd obviously ran through the hospital once she had got there. "Gene..so sorry..for being late" she gasped trying to catch her breath. "It's alright love" he replied worries obviously unfounded. She wouldn't have ran if she didn't want him there.

"Evan was late picking me and Molly up, he was in court and it took longer than expected"

The porter came into the room with a wheelchair. Alex tried not to smile as he made the same complaints as she had a few weeks before. "It's no good Gene, you won't win. Sooner you get in that thing sooner you can get out of here" He started muttering again about 'bloody hospital regulations' and handed Alex a bag with his belongings in as he resigned himself to the chair. He got out as soon as he could at Alex's car. Evan was waiting at the wheel and Molly was in one of the back passenger seats. Alex put his bag in the boot and gestured for him to join Molly in the back. "Nice car Bolls, is it yours?" he asked as he got in. "Yes it's a Lexus IS250. I can't wait to be able to get behind the wheel again, doctors say if I pass the reactions tests they are doing on Wednesday then I'll have my license back" Though she would rather be driving his Quattro than her own Lexus.

Alex started asking Evan about the court case and Molly was playing on her DS. Gene stared out the window, the London scenery had changed a fair bit since the 80's and then there was the elements in the car, Molly's games console, the Sat-Nav machine on the dash. He had hoped against hope that things wouldn't have moved on too much but now he wasn't so sure he'd be lucky enough to get that wish.

They got to Alex's house and Evan made a quick getaway with more work to do leaving Alex with Gene and Molly. Her house looked exactly how Gene had pictured it. Venturing inside, it was very smart and he began to notice all the gadgets around. "Put the telly on if you want Gene while I make some tea" she said absent mindedly forgetting he wouldn't have a clue how to use the digital remote. " How many sugars?"

Gene found the TVs on button. The red light flicked on but that was it. "Two" he replied to Alex and he turned to Molly who was sat on the sofa still playing on her hand-held console. "'Owd yer work this Molly? It's er..differen' t' my old set-up." She jumped up and picked up remote. "You have to press up then guide."She said clearly showing him how to go through the pages. He ended up putting 'The Hallelujah Trail' on TCM. It was only a comedy western but at least it had Burt Lancaster in.

Alex came in with the tea passing it out. "You got the TV working I see, sorry I didn't think..." she realised quickly after she had suggested it earlier he wouldn't have a clue about it. "No problem, Molly showed me" he said attempting to sound confident about it even though he was sure he'd never remember the sequence for getting it working again.

The rest of the afternoon went well. Alex made dinner and Gene had told Molly another story, this time about Chaz Kale and the Alla Kasa. If Molly hadn't thought Gene was heroic before she certainly did after hearing how he'd saved her mothers life.

They'd spent the evening watching a bond film : Quantum of Solace. Gene was dubious to begin with, "A blond bond? Give me a Roger Moore bond movie any day" But in the end he rather enjoyed it

Molly had gone to her room after that to go on MSN what ever that was and Gene and Alex were left alone for the first time since Gene had left the hospital. Alex had brought a bottle of red from the kitchen for old times sake. "Thanks Alex" Gene had said quietly "I know it can't be easy after what happened before I died in the 80's" He ended not so subtly bringing up a subject he'd wanted to clarify. Having lots of time in hospital to think about what they had said after he'd been shot. Had she meant it? Or had she just told a dying man what he had wanted to hear? He'd convinced himself of the latter. Alex looked up at him. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked him. If they had been in 80's Fenchurch he'd have dismissed the idea, he was the Manc lion, he didn't show 'Nancy boy' emotions. But now he didn't have that reputation to hold up if he didn't want to. "Yeah I did..I mean I do" he said embarrassed, he couldn't meet her eyes. He didn't think she'd reply in kind and as soon as he had admitted his feelings he regretted it. He had to know how she felt. "Wot about you?" Still not able to look at her. Instead focused on the wine glass. Alex looked at him. He hadn't been like this since he asked her out in CID's kitchen area. "Of course I meant it. Why wouldn't I have?" She asked surprised he'd think she'd lied.

"I dunno" He muttered. "Might have just said what I wanted to hear." he said realising how silly it sounded out loud.

"Well that's not true" she told him, budging up closer to him on the sofa. "Let me prove it to you" She turned his head to face hers and put her hands on his shoulders and leant towards him. Their lips met. Once Gene got over the shock he kissed her back passionately. Tongues exploring each others mouths. Eventually they drew apart. "Does that answer your worries?" she asked smiling mischievously. Gene flashed a rare smile of his own. "Maybe you should prove it to me again"

A while later Alex was curled on the sofa, head leant on Genes shoulder, he had his arm round her, absent-mindedly playing with her hair as they began to talk about the old days at Fenchurch East. They had to surmise that as Gene had come from his world to hers, that it's possible they could find the other members of their old team and find out what had happened to them since Gene and Alex had left. "How about we go visit the station tomorrow?" Alex had suggested. "I can show you round, introduce you to the team and we can look up the old Fenchurch records"

"Yeah ok, guess I'll 'ave t' meet my new boss too..." he grumbled still not happy about being a D.I in 2008.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get promoted back to DCI in no time and you still get to argue with me over every detail of the cases" she teased.

Glancing up at the clock she'd noticed it was getting late. "I have to go to bed, I have to be up early to get Molly up for school. See you tomorrow" she said giving him a quick kiss before making her way up stairs leaving him to once again wrestle with the remote.

An hour and several cigarettes later he went to bed as well.

Next morning he awoke to the sound of Alex's alarm clock in the next room. He looked up blearily at the wall clock in his room. 7.00am. Normally he'd be in his office by now back in the 80's. It brought him back to the discussion the night before with Alex. How did the team get on when they had gone? How did his best mate Ray get on? Did Shaz become a CID detective? And did the wizard of Oz ever get round to giving Chris a brain?

He hoped that, that day they would be able to find the Fenchurch records. Another alarm went off bringing him out of his thoughts. He got dressed and went to help Alex with breakfast. He made tea and went into the back garden and sat on the garden bench and had his first cigarette of the day. Alex watched him out of the kitchen window while she was setting out cereal on the breakfast table. After an initial grumble about having to smoke outside in all weathers, he'd been good at sticking to the rule. When he'd gone back in, Molly had just sat down at the table helping herself to orange juice. "Hi" she said sleepily as he sat down at the table.

"Mornin'" he replied as Alex joined them. This was the first time Gene had seen her without make-up and although make-up enhanced her, she was beautiful without it. "Evans taking you to school on his work Molls" Alex told her. "If all goes well tomorrow I should be able to myself after that" Hoping that she did pass, then it'd mean she wouldn't have to rely on Evan. He'd been so supportive and helpful to her and as much as Alex appreciated it she was desperate to get her full independence back.

After Evan picked up Molly, Alex got ready and called a taxi and not too long later they were standing outside the police station. Both were a bit apprehensive. Gene slightly more so. The tall, young, short blonde haired desk Sargent stopped Alex for a chat. "Hi, Inspector! Nice to see you up and about again, you're not back at work already are you?"

"No Tracey, just come to see everyone, pick up some files for my book and show our new DI round" she turned to Gene looking slightly apologetic. "Tracey this is Gene Hunt, Gene this is Tracey Rollins" They shook hands and they bid the desk Sargent goodbye and made their way to CID. Ass they went through the doors both were in for a shock. For Alex, Tracey had told the DCI she was coming so she was cheered on as she went in. For Gene it wasn't such a pleasant shock. More technology. There was a huge plasma screen television on the wall showing news 24. Computers far more advanced than his Sinclair stood on every desk. He'd have to get someone, probably Alex to show him how to use them. There were gadgets everywhere, mobile phones, weird little devices with a screen and a circle below it , he later learnt was an I-pod, cameras, small camcorders and various dvds. The place was a lot lighter than Fenchurch was and the DCI didn't have is own office here. He noticed Alex beckoning him over. "Sir, this is Gene Hunt, he's transferred here, Gene this is DCI Andrew Horton" Gene and Andrew shook hands. "Ah yes our transfer from Greater Manchester Police"

Gene nodded "That's right sir" going along with it.

"Well good to have you on board. It'll be a few weeks before you start working though. So Alex anything else I can do you for?" asked DCI Horton. He was tall but not as tall as Gene, short dark hair with a few flecks of grey in it and had chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes sir, I was wondering If I could go through some files for the book I'm writing, about officers going trough trauma. Just need to cross-reference a few things" She asked quietly so only the three of them could hear. "I can't sit in the house doing nothing any more"

Horton looked round checking no-one was listening. "Yeah fine, just don't let the super see you and bring them back once you start back at work"

Alex smiled gratefully "Of course sir, thank you"

The pair headed off to the records room. Searching trough the old folders first finding alphabetically Carling, Raymond. "Gene I've found Rays records!" she exclaimed, holding out the folder whilst she carried on looking. She next found Drake, Alexandra. Quickly opening it to see what they had written for her disappearance it merely said 'missing presumed dead'. She put it back and got to the G's but couldn't find Shaz. 'Damn' she thought 'I thought Shaz would get into CID..' She then flicked through to the S's. And found Skelton Christopher and right behind it Skelton, Sharon. "I found Chris and Shaz too" she said making to leave. They didn't need hers or Genes files they knew what happened to them.

After saying goodbye to a few colleagues, Alex and Gene left for her house, calling for a taxi on her mobile.

When they got back, Alex put the files on the coffee table and they sat down on the sofa. "Ok Gene, who first?" she asked.

"Raymundo" he said picking up the file.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it, its the longest chap I've ever written by miles! Thanks to all of you for sticking with it. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Yes I'm back as promised with my regular fics, thanks for all the reviews for the one shot very kind of you :) Holiday was great and I got lots of writing done. I guess I should thank rantandrumour even though she admits confusing and picking on thick geordies like myself is one of her favourite hobbies.... thanks for that :P Also thanks to HeidiT for beta-ing for me.**

Chapter 4 – Ray

He opened the file so they both could see what had been written. 'Carling, Raymond' written at the top, to the right was a photo of him, no different than they had last seen him. Permed hair, moustache and roll neck jumper.

'_D.O.B. 2__nd__ of August 1945, Final rank: Detective Sergeant. See attached note'_

Gene fished out the aforementioned note, which read '_ was offered the role of DI but refused believing Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake would return.'_

Alex smiled sadly as they went back to the first page. _'Joined the Greater Manchester police in 1963. He left to transfer with DCI Gene S. Hunt and DC Christopher Skelton in 1980 to Fenchurch East after the death of colleague DI Sam Tyler. Carling left the police force on 17__th__ of May 1983 to join the armed forces.'_

"He wanted to join up before" said Alex after reading the last sentence.

"Since when?" asked Gene, a bit offended that she knew something about his best friend that he didn't.

"For a while back in '82. I talked him out of it in the end." she replied. "Besides with all the corruption going on in the force, we just thought it better that nothing was said. You'd had enough of people doing things behind your back as it was."

Underneath was the last known address and phone number.

"So what now?" asked Alex wondering whether or not to try the old address on the file.

"If he's still with us and if he's at that address I reckon we should find him. Try and explain what happened. Even if he is an old codger now I'd like to have another person I know in this life," he said putting down the file.

Alex nodded picking up the file nearest to her which was Shaz's. The photo to the right of the information was of an older looking Shaz, by about 10 years. Her hair was longer but she still looked young for her age. The information read: _'Sharon 'Shaz' Skelton nee Granger. Born on the 3__rd__ November 1956. Final rank: Detective Sergeant. Served in the metropolitan police force's Fenchurch east station for 15 years. Married fellow officer Christopher Skelton in the summer of '83. Left the force to take care of the family'_

Alex turned to Gene who was reading Chris' file. "What happened to Chris?"

Gene passed the file over. _Christopher Skelton. Born on the 14__th__ of May 1950. Raised to the rank of Detective Chief Inspector until he retired in 2004._

"The nonce did good fer 'imself" Gene commented.

The number and the address were obviously the same for the both of them and there was hope they'd still be there as Chris had only left Fenchurch east 4 years earlier.

Alex looked up at the clock to see it was lunchtime. "Right Mr Hunt, I'm going to get us lunch, then perhaps I thought I'd teach you how to use a mobile and the T.V. Before Molls gets home"

Gene grinned mischievously again. "You're going to be my teacher ey? Gonna punish me if I'm bad?"

Alex rolled her eyes trying to look unimpressed by this joke but not quite managing it. She decided to be evil in return. "Well if you want to start work not having a clue how to work anything that's fine by me."

Gene feigned a pout and admitted defeat; if he went to work without any modern day skills he'd have a worse reputation than a certain Mr Skelton when it came to usefulness.

So after lunch Alex dug through a cupboard and found her old mobile phone and charger . "Here" She passed it to him and spent the next hour showing him how to call people. He did ok to start with, texting was another thing. She had forgot she'd left on T9-the predictive text - and he lost his temper when he tried to write 'hello' and tried to write his name in the damn thing and it came out 'hide hedoned hitman'.

After the T9 fiasco he picked it up fairly well, ending up making notes on things that he thought he'd forget. He refused to learn text slang. "Looks like a foreign bloody language" he'd said when Alex had shown him a text she had gotten from Molly a few days before.

When he felt vaguely confident about using the mobile, Gene went out for a smoke; trying to find his lighter he found something he'd not noticed before in his inside pocket. It was a small envelope with a key on a keyring inside.

After finding his lighter (priorities after all), he looked at the keyring which read _'Kings Cross Station lockers' _ The key itself had N34 on it. Finishing his cigarette, he went back inside and showed Alex his find. "Kings cross station? What do you think's there?" She asked.

"No idea. Shall we find out?"

Alex glanced at the clock. "Better not, Molly's due home in a few"

"No probs, I'll go find out by me'self" he said, grabbing his coat from the banister.

"On your own? You sure?"

"Yes mam, I'm a big boy now, I can go to the shops on me own" he said sarcastically. "Nah seriously I'll be fine, I know my way round Kings Cross and I have this," taking the mobile from his pocket "if I need owt. See yeh in a bit."

He took a taxi to kings cross deciding that he would have to go car hunting soon, that's if he even had a licence.

Finding the lockers he opened up N34 to find a holdall and yet another key. "This is turning into a bloody treasure hunt" he grumbled to himself. He looked at the key and found there was a ticket next to it saying _'Kings Cross long stay car park. Zone 2 Bay 7' _"I have a car? Brilliant!"

Following the _'you are here' _map nearby, he found the car. He couldn't believe it. "It's a Quattro?" he said noticing Quattro TTS on the back of the car. There were more similarities; like his 80s version, this one was red and had the same registration. He got in the driver's seat and checked out what was in the holdall. Some more clothes and a padded envelope. Pulling out some papers a small burgundy book fell out. "Passport?" he muttered picking it up. "These have changed" Putting it back in the envelope he went through the papers; birth certificate: _Gene Stanley Hunt, 10__th__ February 1963, Salford, Manchester. _"1963?" he said to himself "I was a DS back then"

The next piece of paper had a pink card clipped to it. "Driving license , well that's helpful!" He smiled at the thought that technically he could drive and Alex couldn't, well not until tomorrow at least.

The last papers were his transfer papers and his bank account details. Putting the licence and bank card in his wallet, he started up the car.

He marvelled at his new car's handling as he tested it out with his unique style of driving.

Not long after he pulled up in the driveway, Alex and Molly came out of the house to see the car Gene had pulled up in. "Where'd you get that?" Alex asked, amazed.

"s'mine" he replied grabbing the bag from the passenger seat.

"You have got to take me to school in that one day!" Molly said in awe.

"Not the way he drives you're not!" Alex replied only half joking.

Later after Molly went to bed, Gene showed Alex the bag. "Wow! You got more than I did!" She commented seeing the passport. "Maybe these things are more important these days" she continued, finding a national insurance card at the bottom of the envelope.

"Well, at least I can give you a lift to the hospital tomorrow" replied Gene

"That's true. This one looks a bit cooler than the old Quattro." She taunted

Gene pouted "Oi! Do not mock the Quattro!"

Next morning Gene, Alex and Molly got in the 'Quattro mark 2' as Gene had dubbed it. Much to the Manc Lion's disappointment he had to drive carefully and within the law.

After dropping off Molly, they made their way to the hospital where Alex took her reactions test. She left Gene in the waiting area, flicking through one of the car mags on the table.

A while later she walked out to Gene, trying to conceal the result from him. "Well?" he asked as she made her way over to him. She flashed a sudden triumphant smile and thumbs up.

"Brilliant, I can go have a fag now. Knew yeh'd do it!" he said, getting up.

Alex nodded, put on the puppy eyes and asked. "Can I drive us home then?"

Against his better judgement, he agreed as he retrieved a pack of Marlboro from his jacket pocket.

Once they had got home, Gene noted down the details of Ray's whereabouts and after a quick lunch they decided to go see if it was right. It seemed he hadn't moved back to Manchester after Gene had gone. They hadn't decided on how they were going to tell him about how they had got to 2008. They figured they'd wing it

Getting back in the car, Gene driving this time, they made their way to Ray's last known address. They didn't speak much. Alex didn't want to distract Gene, who was anxious about seeing his best friend but also nervous about how Ray would react to seeing them again.

A tense hour later they were outside Ray's door. Hesitantly Alex rang the door bell and a woman in her mid 60's opened the door.

"'ello love, does a Ray Carling still live 'ere?" asked Gene using his best manners.

"Yes. Who are you?" asked the woman in return.

"I'm Gene Hunt and this is Alex Drake," he said indicating Alex who seemed to be hiding behind him slightly. "We're friends of his."

The lady suddenly had a look of realisation on her face. "Oh yes of course, he's spoken about you two, many times" she said letting them in. "I'm his wife Julia by the way" She went into the living room ushering them in. Gene seemed to be bracing himself to see what time had done to his old friend. "Ray, a couple of old friends have come to see you" Julia told him as they went in the room.

His hair had thinned and was now grey but what was left was still permed and he still had the 'tash'. His bright blue eyes seemed to be unfocused. Gene wondered if Ray was trying to ignore their presence.

"Ray..." Gene started unsure of what to say.

"Bloody 'ell it's can't be! I'd recognise that voice anywhere! Guv?" he asked getting up and feeling for the white cane next to him. 'So that's why he didn't look at us, he can't' Gene thought sadly

"Bolly's here too" he added, letting Ray know who the other friend was subtly.

"Hi Ray" Alex added a bit timidly.

"After all these years" Ray said astonished "I went to your funeral Guv, how can this be?" he asked as he held out his hand for Gene to shake. Gene stepped forward and accepted giving his old friend a quick hug. "It really is you" he exclaimed. "ma'am?"

Alex stepped forward and hugged him too "Please Ray, call me Alex"

"You've changed your hair again" he noticed

"Yeah you're the only one of us who can pull off a perm in the naughties" she joked.

Ray sat back down in his armchair and gestured to them to take the sofa. "You two have a lot of explaining to do" he said starting to recover from the shock.

They sat down and Alex thought about where to start.

"Remember how Gene and I had that row and he said if he saw me at the King Douglas Lane job he'd kill me?"

"Yeah all too well. He shot you after that" Ray replied.

Gene cleared his throat. "Yes, well ..I had my reasons" he tried to explain himself.

"Well that was because I told him I was from the future, from now and of course like any same person, he didn't believe me."

"Makes about as much sense as anything you said in the '80s" Ray replied. "You seriously saying you went back in time?"

Alex nodded before she remembered he wouldn't see it. "Yeah, I got shot a few months ago by Arthur Layton and went into a coma. During my time in said coma I was back in the 80's. Same as Sam Tyler he was from 2006 , got run over and woke up in 1973. When the Guv got shot and died he woke up in 2008 just like me."

Julia walked back in the room, with tea, as Ray was trying to follow Alex's last statement.

"How old would you say they looked?" he asked his wife as she put the tea tray on the table, next to him.

"Gene's maybe early 40's and Alex is probably mid 30's." she said.

"Well at least that keeps in with your story" Ray replied rather surprised by his wife's description. "You haven't aged then" trying to take it in. "Have you seen Chris and Shaz yet?" he asked.

"Nope , wanted to see you first mate" Gene said honestly. "So what 'appened to you? How come yeh joined the army"

"So you know about me leaving the force then" he noticed.

"Yeah, erm Bolly 'alf inched the old police records. We wanted to find the old gang," Gene admitted sheepishly.

"Right. Well I wanted to join before but ma'...Alex put a stop to that. Tore up the bloody application form! When you ..died and Alex disappeared, I didn't want to stay in the force. Didn't want to work under a new D.C.I. Just wouldn't have seemed right. So I joined up to the army then. One day out on foot patrol we hit a mine and we got thrown backwards. Reminded me of that bloody I.R.A. one with Tyler. I lost my sight in the explosion. Got off fairly lightly, so I hear. Half the group I was in never made it back at all. I got discharged from the army and met Julia here who was one of the nurses."

Alex was just about to reply when the front door went. "Hi mum, dad" the voice called out. A man in his early to mid 20s walked in the room and noticed Gene and Alex. "Ah you have visitors" he stated.

"Son, meet the two people you were named after" Ray announced. "Gene Hunt and Alex Drake. Alex , Gene this is my son Gene Alexander Carling" They shook hands. Gene Carling had dark hair like his mother but had his father's distinctive blue eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you both, I've heard so much about you" the man said.

Gene raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "'ave yeh?"

The younger man laughed. "All good things I assure you"

"So I should 'ope" Gene replied.

**TBC Yes that's it for this chapter I found it hard to find a cut off point** **for this one. The text message t9 thing is actually really what I got when I tried it. I also think this fic is cursed and for 2 reasons. 1, I find it really hard to write this and wrote most waiting for coaches in London on my way to Holland and 2, every time I type it up I seemed to be ill :(**

**It's night nurse and off to bed with me now but please review, thanks!**


End file.
